Ball Game
Ball Game is the name of a unique game mode in Shadow Fight 3, available to be played as a part of the World Cup 2018 event. Fight Info This mode consists of 6 stages. Advancing to the next stage increases the reward value. If the players loses a stage, they are allowed to try again for up to a total of three tries after which they are given the determined amount of rewards. The players must start from the first stage if they wish to try again. Players have to win all 6 stages in order to complete the mode and get all the rewards. There are two modes available: Regular and Grand. Grand yields higher rewards and carry random rules in each stage, making it much harder. Regular does not have random rules like in Grand, but yields lower rewards instead. Regular can only be played for free once a day. Players can pay coins in order to play again or they can wait for a free attempt the next day. Grand can be played for free one time only. Players need to pay 70 gems if they wish to play Grand again. The main objective in this mode is to score as many points as possible. Unlike the usual fights, where the player and their opponent hit each other, here they need to score points by scoring goals. A ball appears at the center of the field, and the player can kick the ball to make it move towards the opponent's gate. If the ball makes it to the gate, a score is given. The player also needs to guard their gate to prevent the opponents from scoring goals. The ball can be blocked by the characters, or it can be kicked to change the ball's direction. Both player and their opponents use various Dynasty style kicks, regardless of the player's progression in the storyline or their faction choice. There are only two usable buttons in this mode (in addition to the directional button) which are the "Punch" and "Kick" buttons. Pressing "Punch" button, however, will make the character kick instead. The characters cannot be attacked in this mode, perks and Shadow Ability are disabled as well. There is one only round, timed 60 seconds. Whoever scores the most goals is the winner. There is no draw; if the time is up and the scores of both player and opponent are the same, the round continues till someone scores a goal. Rewards The rewards are the special Ball Game Trophies, which can be used to purchase Booster Packs from the shop. The faction to which these packs belong depends upon the player's progress in the storyline, or the faction they choose to obtain rewards. *Rare Booster Pack: 2,500 Trophies *Epic Booster Pack: 10,000 Trophies *Legendary Booster Pack: 35,000 Trophies More Trophies are given if the player can win more stages. Some stages have an additional reward of their own and when the players complete that stage, they will be given those rewards (one-time only). Gallery ball game (1).jpg ball game (2).jpg ball game (3).jpg ball game (4).jpg|Regular mode ball game (5).jpg|Grand mode ball game (6).jpg ball game (7).jpg ball game (8).jpg ball game (9).jpg ball game (10).jpg ball game (11).jpg ball game (12).jpg ball game (13).jpg ball game (14).jpg ball game (15).jpg ball game (16).jpg ball game (17).jpg ball game (18).jpg ball game (19).jpg ball game (20).jpg ball game (21).jpg|If player wins Trivia *This is the first event in the game which does not offer the player any unique equipment. Tokens obtained can only be used to purchase booster packs. *On 22nd June 2018, Nekki extended the event by six days. The number of rounds was increased to 7 and completing the Grand mode would reward players with 500 gems, while completing the Regular mode gave 5200 event trophies. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Dynasty